Man! I feel like a woman!
by SynchronizedMonkey
Summary: Chapter 4 is here!! I know..so long, but I had exams and stuff. Basicall, Veggie-head takes hormone replacement pills..i.e. become womanly..Enjoy! ^_^
1. The transformation begins

Man

Man! I feel like a woman! Chapter one

Disclaimer: Sheesh, you Americans really do have to cover yourself! Okay, I don't own Dragon ball Z or any of the characters blah, blah. I only own a few mangas…which is giving you people money!

A/N: Okay, this is my first story so if anything seems wrong then let me know, as I want all the characters to be in character. It takes place after the Buu saga, so the ages aren't all messed up.

Our story begins with another normal, peaceful day at the Capsule Corporation. Sun shining, birds singing, squirrels making lots of little squirrels and……….BOOM!!!!! "There goes the gravity again." Trunks said calmly as his mother got up from her seat in the kitchen and made her way to the gravity room, trying to suppress her anger. "There gonna get it big time, hey?" Goten whispered in fear of Bulma hearing. "Yup." Was all that came from Trunks.

From under a rather large pile of smoking rubble emerged an unscathed Goku and Vegeta. "VEGETA!!" screeched Bulma as she saw the carnage that was present on her lawn. Vegeta cringed. "What have I told you before huh?! This is the last straw mister…. YOU HEAR ME?!" "What are you droning on about woman?!" He points to Goku, who is innocently trying to make heads or tails of the scrap, "It's all Kakarrot's fault!" "Goku, is this true?" Goku, who had also been trying to stay out of the argument by looking busy, looks up at Bulma, then at Vegeta then at Bulma again. Deciding that siding with her would be the safest option replies "Well, uh…it was both of our faults really Bulma" and a huge grin came upon his face. "KAKARROT!" "I knew it! That's it Vegeta, you can fix the damn room yourself from now on!" Bulma turned on her heels and marched off back to her beloved magazines.

"Now look at what you've gone and done, you imbecile!" "Well it was both of our faults Vegeta" "No it wasn't you Baka! You're the one that shot the ki blast, remember?!" "Well gee…uh, if you wasn't for you being so short I might.." "SO SHORT!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled, cutting off Goku. "I might be 'short' Kakarrot, but at least I'm not disproportionate like Triple H!" An uncomfortable silence followed. "Um, who's Triple H?" "GRR! THAT"S IT!! I can't take it anymore Kakarrot you're giving me a headache!" and he stormed off inside, leaving an innocent Goku to ponder.

Later that evening, Vegeta was sat in front of the television, zombified by the various moving images. Goku's head popped out from the doorway, "Hi Vegeta!" he chirped in his usual, cheerful way. No reply came from Vegeta. "Watcha watching?" Still no reply. "I see. You're still angry and got a headache right?" This time Vegeta responded with a "Humph!" Goku felt guilty, as he had supposedly given Vegeta his headache and so skipped off to the bathroom to see if he could find something that would help. He opened the cabinet above the sink and grabbed the biggest and whitest bottle of pills he could find. "Hmm, let's see" he thought to himself. "Vegeta won't take the pills like this 'cause he won't want to be like a weak earthling who can't handle pain. I know!" Goku's face brightened up as he trotted downstairs to the kitchen. Seeing that the coast was clear, he went rummaged all the cupboards, draws and the fridge and placed all his ingredients in front of him. "I'll make him one of my special club sandwiches!"

"Here you go Vegeta!" beamed Goku as he handed the mountainous sandwich to Vegeta. "Kakarrot, what is this?!" "A sandwich silly! When I have a headache, I eat one and it makes me feel better!" "But your always eating" "just eat it". Vegeta raises an eyebrow at the sandwich. "Bet you can't eat it as fast as I can" Goku slyly hinted, and upon hearing the challenge, Vegeta scoffed it down in one. "See, it wasn't that bad, was it now?" "Humph!" replied the prince and he sat back down to watch and taunt the wrestlers on TV.

Goku made his way back to the kitchen with a massive smile on his face and feeling proud. What Vegeta didn't know was that Goku had hidden the entire contents of the pill bottle in the sandwich (he is Saiyan after all), and it was a VERY big pill bottle. "There. I'll bet anything that Vegeta will feel a lot better after have all those Parace…." He read the label on the bottle, "…ta. HORMONE REPLACEMENT PILLS!!!" He slapped his hand over his mouth. "Well, what he don't know won't harm him I guess?" and destroyed the bottle with a small ki blast. "Now, I wonder what's for dinner?"

After Goku and Goten had gone home, Bulma was still mad at Vegeta, so he had continued to stay and watch TV while she went to bed. He had got bored of wrestling and started to flick through the endless amount of channels that came with Sky, and stumbled upon a 24-hour soap channel. "Eric, don't leave me!" "I'm sorry Julie, but I'm in love with your twin sister, not you" "but she's just been put into a coma by the reverend when he ran her over on his horse!" "No Julie, that was your other sister. I'm in love with Eliza" "But Eric, Eliza's a man!" "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn". Vegeta was drawn into this web of deceit that lay before him on the screen. The fake tan, brilliant white teeth, naff acting. "No, I must resist the unrealistic storylines!" he said to himself. "But they're so interesting!" "But the woman watches them! I must not sink to her level!" "But Timmy just fell down the well!!" "Oh no! Timmy!" and he threw the remote out of the window and continued to watch the program, not realizing that his sudden attraction to soaps was not his fault.

Four hours later, Trunks was tossing and turning in his bed. "Okay, I can't sleep! I'm to hungry, must eat!" and he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, a familiar and comforting light was peering through the doorway. Somebody was in the fridge. As he turned into the kitchen, he saw a flowery garment and someone rummaging through the fridge. "Mom?" Vegeta pulled out of the fridge, face covered in green goo, in a headscarf and wearing Bulma's dressing gown. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Trunks screamed. "What, what?!" yelped a panicked Vegeta. "MONSTER!" Trunks replied. "Huh, where!?" squealed Vegeta who started prancing about like a school girl revealing pink slippers and shaven legs. Trunks points at his father, mouth wide open in horror. Vegeta stops and giggles. "Who me? He he, silly boy, this is just a face pack! It helps fight wrinkles. I'm just here to get some cucumber for my eyes. Great for my complexion don't you think?" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" and Trunks ran back to his room, trying to reassure himself by saying it's all a dream, that he did not just see that. "Hmm, must be his hormones kicking in" Vegeta explained to himself. Bulma had come downstairs to see what all the commotion was about and encountered Vegeta slicing some cucumber. He looks up, "Hi sweetie!" Bulma stares at him blankly. "What's wrong? Oh God! It's the scarf isn't it!? I knew it, I just knew! Red doesn't match my eye color does it?!" With saying that, Vegeta rips off the headscarf. "Vegeta….uh…what the hell happened?" was the comment from the slightly afraid Bulma. "What do you mean?" he replied, still in trauma after not being able to color code his own clothing. "Your…your clothes for a start" Bulma answered. "Well you know what?" Throws his right arm out and places his left arm on his hip, "that spandex doesn't half chaff!" Vegeta turned his head to look at his nails, then turns back to Bulma "You don't happen to know a good manicurist do you? Training in four hundred times earth's gravity does no good for my nails!" and with that he walked off with a slight wiggle of the bum, leaving Bulma standing there in complete shock.

A/N: That's chapter one for ya. Hope that you liked it! Please R/R, Ta! ^_^


	2. Realisation

Man

Man! I feel like a woman! Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Simple don't own…can't sue!

A/N: This chapter is about the full onslaught of the pills taking effect…the fun ensues! Again, if anything or anyone is out of character then please inform me. 

Thanks to Gohan's girl and Regina who gave me some ideas for this chapter ^_^

On the morning after the night before, Bulma awoke from her makeshift bed that was on the couch (a safer bet than sleeping with Vegeta in his current state), and again heard noises coming from the kitchen. "Kami, what now?!" She started to make her way there when she came across her son who had just come downstairs. "Oi kassan, I had the weirdest dream last night…Toussan was a…" they walked into the kitchen finding Vegeta cooking breakfast, still in his dressing gown but without the face pack. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOO!!!" and once more Trunks ran off to his room. "What the hell are you doing now?!" asked Bulma. "Hmm? Oh, just making breakfast. Your food is always so bland so I thought that I would cook today, you know, spice it up a little, okay honey?" "So bland is it?" her eyebrow began to twitch. "Well maybe it wouldn't be so bland if I didn't have to cook for YOU three times a day for the past eight YEARS!!!" By this time all self-control from Bulma had left her body. "Well there you go then, I'm giving you a break" "Why you…" "Oh calm down Bulma, don't get your panties in a twist! I'll teach you how to cook, don't worry!" "I've had enough!" and she walked off. But when she reached the doorway, a sudden thought popped into her head. She turned to face Vegeta. "Oh I get it. Your just doing this to get back at me aren't you?" "Whatever do you mean?" " Cause I won't fix the gravity room, your doing this to freak me out until I do" "Kami no! I can't stand that gravity room any more!" "Nani?!" "Well I'm sure that every time I go in there ten years is put on me. It's so strenuous, does my looks no good!" "Alright Vegeta, this has got to stop now, it isn't funny anymore!" "What are you on about Bulma?" "You! This whole act of yours!" "What act? Are you sure your okay? Your not ill are?" He placed his hand on her forehead "no temperature, is it that time of the month?" "That time of the…HOW dare you ask me that!" "Has to be, you're really up tight. Tell you what, give me ten minutes and we'll go shopping hey?" "Uh, shopping?"

Bulma was a little (to say the least) reluctant to go shopping with Vegeta, who had dug out the pink 'Bad Man' shirt and lime green trousers, but he gave her no choice. As they were walking around the aisles, they came across the women's Health & Beauty section. "Oooooooh!" Vegeta squealed as he pranced over to the hair dyes, "I was thinking of dying my hair Bulma what you think?" He held up a Blue dye and a Brown dye, "Well high lighting it really. I was going to go for Blue but I don't think it would go with the Blonde when I go Super Saiyan, but then again…" Bulma, who had taken time to register the situation, snapped to it and grabbed the dyes off of Vegeta and bunged them back on the shelf. "Come on we're leaving!" "But I haven't looked at the make-up section yet!" "GOOD!" She quickly paid for the shopping and carried it to the car herself, as Vegeta didn't want to break a nail. As she was packing the car, a lout of a fellow came up behind her and nicked her pursed. "HEY!" She screamed. "Sorry doll face, it's mine now!" "Vegeta, DO SOMETHING!" Vegeta, who had had missed the situation as he was to busy looking at himself in the cars side mirror, looked at Bulma and saw the desperation her face. He sighed to himself, walked up to the man and SLAP!!!…Right across the guy's face. It wasn't a hard slap as it barely phased the man. Bulma wished that a hole would just appear and swallow her whole. "Give my wife her purse pack!" "Whoa, what's this? The bitch man from Hell? What you gonna do sweetheart, slap me again?!" and he started laughing uncontrollably. "Vegeta, get back in the car" "But…" "Just do it!" Bulma snapped. Vegeta complied, as he was more than eager to get out of the situation because he didn't want to start a fight with the guy in fear that his precious face would get damaged. The guy, who was still laughing, didn't see Bulma's advance. She walked right up to him and kicked him in the nuts. "That's what you get for calling my husband a bitch man!" She grabbed her purse as the man fell on his knees and she made a quick getaway in the car. "Wow Bulma, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"I'm telling you Goten it can't be!" Trunks said to the other little demi Saiyan who was sitting opposite to him, still finishing off Vegeta's breakfast. " I think you're just over reacting Trunks. I'm sure it's your dad, it was late at night and you were tired. You saw wrong." "He had a bright green goo on his face, a read head scarf and wearing mum's dressing gown! That is not something you can 'accidentally' see my dad wearing!" Goten popped the last bit of toast into to his mouth and mumbled "Yeah, but he is a great cook!" "Goten! Look, what if it's some kind of new bad guy that has kidnapped my dad and is trying to impersonate, but not doing a good job?!" "How?" "He could be wearing a mask, or something!?" "Okay, okay this is what we do…"

Bulma came trudging into the Capsule Corp. still carrying all of the bags, Vegeta strutting along behind her. As he entered the building, both Trunks and Goten pounced on him. "Let's see who you really are!" yelled Trunks as he and Goten tried to pull Vegeta's face off. "Boys, boys what are you doing?!" yelped Vegeta as he struggled to get them off of him. When no success came from trying to pull Vegeta's 'mask' off, Goten and Trunks jumped off of him and stood in front of Vegeta and gulped. He was gonna be pissed. "Sorry dad, uh, we thought that you was someone else" Trunks prodded Goten with his elbow "Ow! Yeah, sorry mister Vegeta" piped Goten. "No worries, I know what you boys are like!" "You mean that you are not angry at all?!" questioned Trunks. "No, why should I be?" "Not even a little?" He asked again. "Not a bit, silly boy" and Vegeta walked off, fixing his hair with his right hand. "Your right Trunks, that isn't you dad! He would have chased around the whole planet at least three times by now!" "I know" Said an afraid Trunks. 

A/N: Well I hope that you liked it! The third chapter will take a little longer to come up cause I wrote this one on one of those lazy Sunday mornings! Any ideas will be greatly appreciated! ^_^


	3. Sing a long!

Bulma was busy working on the Gravity machine, in hope that Vegeta would go back to the way he was, when Trunks came up behind

Man! I feel like a woman! Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sod it! I aint doing this cover no more!

A/N: Here is chapter three…finally. Thank you to all those lovely reviewers who gave me ideas for this chapter and sorry if I didn't use yours. Enjoy!

Bulma was busy working on the Gravity machine, in hope that Vegeta would go back to the way he was, when Trunks came up behind her. "Um mom" "Not right now sweetie, mommy's busy trying to get your father back to the, well, testosterone filled self" "That's what I wanted to talk to you about" She turned to face him. "It's my birthday tomorrow and you have invited everyone around, and uh, I don't want them here while dad is like the way he is!" "Oh Kami, I completely forget! You're right Trunks! Dammit! No, I am not going to call it off cause of your father's ignorance, I'm going to make him stop this right now!!" and she stormed off into the house leaving a bemused Trunks standing there.

She was about to open her mouth to call for Vegeta when an ear-piercing scream came from the living room. "EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Thinking it was something wrong with her mother, Bulma ran to the room, and upon entering found Vegeta cowering on top of the coffee table. She buried her head in her hands. "Oh Bulma, thank Kami you're here! I'm so scared I can't move!" Vegeta was near tears at this point. She looked at him "What is wrong with you!" He pointed to an area on the wall, behind Bulma. She turned and looked, finding a spider sitting there happily. "A spider! You're scared of a spider?! Bloody hell Vegeta you have to be kidding!" "I'm not, please, oh please Bulma get rid of it!" Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed. She took off her shoe and whacked the spider with it, leaving it dead on the carpet, partly squished. "AAAAAAAH!!!" Vegeta screamed again. "You killed it, you squished the poor little bug!!" He started to bite his thumbnail. "You wanted me too get rid of it didn't you?!" Bulma stated, now getting more than slightly angry. "Yes but not kill the thing!!" Vegeta said, now feeling sorry for the innocent spider. "That is it Vegeta!! You are going to stop this charade right now! I will fix the baka gravity room and I will do whatever, but you have to stop this now! Trunks' birthday party is tomorrow and I don't want you spoiling it for him by acting like a complete idiot!" Vegeta had made his way off of the coffee table and was staring blankly at Bulma, but when he heard the words 'birthday' and 'party' he perked up. "It's Trunks' birthday tomorrow!? Oh what fun! We have got so much to do! Food, decorations, games, oh this is gonna be so great!" and he skipped out the door, letting out a small eep when he came across the carcass of the spider and swiftly ran past it. Bulma slapped her hand against her forehead and collapsed onto the sofa.

Bulma tried her best to stop Vegeta and to cancel the party, but to no avail. The next day she hoped that Vegeta would have come to his senses and when she found him busily cooking in the kitchen again, she realized that something was seriously wrong. "Vegeta, why are you still doing this?!" "Oh don't start that again honey, I'm fine. Now, those plates over there are to be put out on the table but leave the cling film on them and…" She looked at his nails, now colored bright red, "What the hell!?" She screeched. Vegeta looked at her then to his nails, "What? I thought I did them pretty well, see" He held them up to her face "all on the nail and not over the edge". Bulma let out a growl and grabbed him by the wrist and started to drag Vegeta to the bathroom. "Ow my wrists! Bulma, they're only delicate!" She paid no attention to him and scrubbed his nails clean. Then the dreaded sound happened. The sound of the doorbell ringing. Bulma went to face Vegeta to stop him but he was not in the room anymore as he was merrily making his way down the stairs to greet his guests. "VEGETA!! Get back here now!" Bulma yelled, desperately trying to catch up with him, but it was too late. 

"Now Videl, listen to me. You know what Vegeta is like so try to steer clear of him and you'll be ok. He has such a temper on him I don't know how Bulma does it!" Gohan whispered to his girlfriend while walking up the path to join his father, mother and brother who where already waiting at the door. "Don't worry, I have met him before and I'm sure it will be fine," Videl giggled at Gohan. Vegeta opened the door with a massive grin on his face, only to find Goku and Goten grinning back at him. "Goku, Goten, Chi-Chi, Gohan and Videl, how nice of you to come!" He hugged them all. The party of people, apart from Goten and Goku who still had grins on their faces, stood there in shock about what had just happened. "Hi Vegeta!" beamed Goku and walked inside along with the others. Bulma, now out of breath, came up alongside Vegeta. "You'll have to excuse Vegeta, he's not his usual self at the moment" "Heh, I wonder why that is?" Goku said nervously while placing his hand behind his head. "Don't listen to her you gorgeous people you, now the food is through there…" "Ooh, FOOD!!" Goku and Goten squealed together and were about to run off but were grabbed by Chi-Chi. "Now boys wait," she said to them, "Isn't there something you're forgetting?" Both of them gave her a puzzled looked, "To eat?" Goku queried. "No, you haven't said happy birthday to Trunks yet" "Oh yeah, where is the birthday boy anyway?" asked Goten. "Um, well he is in his room at the moment" Bulma replied. "I'll go get him!" and of Goten ran.

Over the course of the day, more and more of the Z fighters arrived to wish happy birthday to Trunks, who had now been forcefully dragged downstairs by Goten. All of them were shocked to see Vegeta acting the way he was, and Bulma had received some comments from Yamcha about how Vegeta was more feminine than him now, only to receive several blows to the head from her. All was going pretty well until Vegeta dragged out the karaoke machine. "Now this wouldn't be a party without some entertaining karaoke!" Vegeta claimed. "So who will join me?" "I will!" yelled a slightly drunk Goku. "Great!" and Vegeta turned on the tape. A familiar song started to play. Bulma hid her head in shame and Trunks tried to make a getaway but was pinned to the ground by Goten who was forced him to watch. As the song progressed, everyone in the room was in fits of laughter, not at Goku as they were used to his foolish acts, but at Vegeta. 

"Shiny, Happy, People holding Haaaands!!" screeched Vegeta followed Goku, both arm in arm swaying to the music. "Shiny, Happy, People laughing! Do do do do do do do do, Shiny people holding hands! Shiny people holding haaaands!!" When the song finished, both of them bowed to the audience now in tears, including Piccolo who was wailing away in laughter. Trunks and Bulma looked at each and nearly cried in embarrassment. 

A/N: Well, wasn't that a scary chap! Hope that you liked it, and I'll say that there is about one chapter left now, so not long until the end, oh and my picture that goes with chapter one is finally up on my profile for those of you who find it hard to imagine Vegeta in a face pack!


	4. What to do?!

Man! I feel like a woman! Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ø.Ø Blah, blah and blah.

A/N: Here it is! The final chapter! It is longer than what the previous chapters have been, and well, I'm so glad that I finished my first fic! Thank you to all those who gave me ideas, they were appreciated ^_^ (And I'm sorry it took so long to come up, but hey, it was the summer vacation dammit!)

After the song and dance was over, the party guests began to quiet down, although the talk on everyone's lips was of course Vegeta. Everyone was sat around discussing the Prince's new self, apart from Vegeta who was busy cooking in the kitchen and Goku, who of course, was stuffing his face full of jelly donuts. "Bulma, do have any idea how it happened?" Krillin asked his long time friend. "Not at all. We woke up one night and he started acting funny!" Bulma nearly wept as she spoke. "Maybe that's what your cooking has done to his brain over all these years! He he, hey Bulma?!" Joked Yamcha, only to receive another blow from Bulma. "Maybe it's a stage that all Saiyan's go through" Tien suggested. "But what about Goku? He has never been through anything like this before" Master Roshi added, trying to comfort Bulma at the same time…in more ways then one. "That's because Vegeta is older than Goku, Goku might not have reached the right age yet" Tien finished. "Oh my poor Goku!" wailed Chi-Chi as she threw her arms around her husband, "I will never let that happen to you!" A startled Goku looked at his wife "Let what happen Chi-Chi?" "You become like what Vegeta is now" she replied, tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh I wouldn't worry! The only way that could happen is if I took Hormone replacement pills like Vegeta did!" Goku cheerfully piped. Bulma's head suddenly looked up at him and her hands, that were covering her face, were now grabbing the neck of Goku's gi. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she screeched, her eyebrow now beginning to twitch. "Uh, he he, nothing Bulma!" Goku nervously giggled, placing his hand behind his head and with sweat beginning to form on his forehead. "Goku, what did you mean by that?" Chi-Chi asked, now becoming suspicious of him. "Nothing, nothing at all!" He said, backing of slowly from the two women in front of him, both with their hands on their hips and frowns on their faces. "GOKU?!" "Okay, okay! I accidentally gave Vegeta Hormone replacement pills. Please don't hurt me!" He yelled as he ducked down and held his arms over his head. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other and sighed.

"Now Goku, it would be best if you told us exactly what happened" Chi-Chi calmly said while kneeling in front of him. Goku nodded and everyone crowded round. "It all began the other day when the Gravity room broke. Vegeta and me got into another argument Vegeta stormed of saying he had a headache, and I felt guilty cause he blamed it on me, so I went to the bathroom and grabbed a pill bottle, thinking it was Paracetamol. Then, after I gave Vegeta the sandwich…" "Wait a second Goku, you gave him a sandwich?" "Yeah, I know that he wouldn't take the pills so I put the pills in a sandwich that I made and got him to eat it. Only after I gave him the sandwich did I realize what had happened, and I got rid of the bottle, thinking that it wouldn't do him any harm." "Okay Dad, that's understandable, but there is one thing that I don't understand. When someone is ill, you only give the two pills, so how come the effects are lasting so long with only two pills?" Gohan asked. "Well I didn't say how many pills I used" "How many did you use?" Bulma questioned "Well, I put the whole of the tub in…it was very big" "YOU DID WHAT?!" she screeched again. Goku once again cowered below her, "I'm sorry Bulma, I knew what us Saiyan's are like and I thought that he would need a lot of pills to help him!" He nervously and quickly stuttered. Bulma tried to calm herself down, "It's ok Goku, and it wasn't all your fault. All I want to know is how can we change Vegeta back to his old self?" "Why would you want to do that Bulma? Vegeta is a great cook now, so he can become the woman of the house and you…" Yamcha stopped when he received an icy glare from Bulma. "I'll shut up now" and he sheepishly walked away. "Well to every disease there's a cure! So I'm sure we'll be able to fix Mr. Briefs in no time!" Videl gleefully chimed. "Uh…honey…that's…" and Gohan too stopped talking when he saw the look of despair on Bulma's face. A sudden eerie silence befell the room and was suddenly broken. " Oh dear Kami, I HAVE TWO MOTHERS!!" Trunks screamed and then ran out of the room, closely followed by Goten, who tried to hide his irrepressible laughter.

While Chi-Chi and Vegeta compared and shared housekeeping tips, the Z senshi pondered on how to transform Vegeta back to his old, 'pleasant' self. "Why don't we just use the Dragon Balls?" Krillin asked. "Because we still have 66 days 'till we can use them again since Oulong used them too get some more panties" Puar reminded them all, and they all angrily looked at Oulong who blushed and just shrugged. "Well, I guess all we have to do is give him some male hormone pills, no?" Gohan suggested. "That's the problem Gohan. They are a trial thing that we are working on, the male version of the pills haven't been created yet" Bulma corrected. "But…we do have testosterone injections, but how do we get Vegeta to have them, and how do we know that it'll work at all?!" "I guess that's a risk we are going to have to take Bulma, unless you want Vegeta to stay the way he is for God knows how long!" Gohan said. Bulma nodded and the two walked off to discuss the possible cure further. "Uh, did I just hear the word injections?" Goku asked raising his hand. "Hey don't worry buddy, you're not gonna be the one having it" Krillin reassured him with a pat on the back. 

Meanwhile, Goten had lost Trunks and was now searching the vast Capsule Corp. complex looking for him. He came across a doorway slightly open, and with a darkened room behind it. He peered in and turned on the light. At that moment he heard a little squeal come from under one of the cabinets. Upon further inspection, Goten found Trunks curled up in a ball rocking backwards and forwards under the cabinet, muttering to himself. "Uh…Trunks, you ok?" "It's all a bad dream, I'll wake up any minute" "He he, silly Trunks, this isn't a dream at all" "IT'S all a bad dream, I WILL wake up any minute now!" repeated Trunks. "Oh I get it, you don't want believe what's happening to your dad do ya?" Trunks shook his head. "Well, yup, it's all real" Goten innocently reminded his best friend. A pause followed, and then Trunks began to bawl even more, leaving Goten looking bewildered.

"Eureka!" cheered Bulma and Gohan as they entered the living room proudly. "We believe we have the right formula for Vegeta ready, now Goku, we're going to need your help" Bulma said. Goku nodded, eager to help correct the mistake that he had made. While Bulma and Gohan got the injection ready, it was Goku's job to guard Vegeta and to make sure that he stayed in the medical room. Vegeta had also developed a fear of needles since the accident, and therefore had to be confined to one room for everyone's safety. Vegeta paced around the room knowing what was going to happen to him. "Why do I need an injection hmm? I'm fit and healthy, I take all my vitamins, eat organic food…I even have Soya milk for Pete's sake!" Vegeta queried. Goku, who now felt slightly ill from watching Vegeta's constant pacing just shrugged. Vegeta made a move for the door but was stopped by Goku, "sorry Vegeta, I can't let you go" Vegeta just sighed and sat on one of the chairs, placing his right leg over the left. He thought for a while then smiled. "Goku you darling you, I have some hot, fudge brownies cooking downstairs, but if I stay up here they're going to burn and taste all horrible and icky. Tell you what, if I just quickly pop down there and take them out, and then run back up here…Bulma would never know now would she?" "Uh, I guess not" Goku replied. "Sure okay then Vegeta, I mean all that nice food going to waste, but make it quick" "Oh you'll never know I'm gone Goku" Vegeta said with a little wink and flap of the hand at Goku. Just as he reached door and opened it "Uh Vegeta". Vegeta froze in fear, "Don't forget to bring me one okay?" Vegeta let out a girly giggle and pranced out of the room, then ran for all his little self was worth.

"Okay guys we're ready" Gohan said as he and Bulma entered the room, but only found Goku sitting there innocently. "Um, dad, where's Vegeta?" "Oh he just went for a minute to check his brownies out. Come to think of it, he's been gone for a while now" Goku puzzled as he looked at the door. Both Gohan and Bulma face faulted. "Oh no" was the response that came from Goku. Vegeta had now stopped running as his poor 'delicate' feet couldn't take it any more and so had stopped to rest in a hallway. At that moment, Goku, Bulma and Gohan suddenly appeared next to him, through the use of Goku's instant transmission. He let out a shriek and ran through the nearest door, straight into the living room, and to everyone else. "Goku hold him down" Goku complied, but was struggling to hold Vegeta down (fear can do that to a person). "Good keep him there" Bulma commented and then pulled out a jab, holding it high to flick it off. Upon seeing the needle, Goku's face suddenly turned blue and the strongest being in the universe suddenly fainted. Everyone in the room, apart from Vegeta, sighed at the unconscious heap that was Goku. Without another word, Piccolo leaped on to Vegeta who, also upon seeing the needle, panicked and had started making yet another getaway. "Argh, a little helped here," wailed Piccolo as he held onto the kicking and screaming Vegeta. Krillin jumped and held on to one of Vegeta's legs, Gohan on the other one. As Bulma approached, Vegeta's eyes widened at the sight of the injection and he struggled even more. He managed to kick Krillin off and through a nearby wall, leaving an angry #18 to help her dazed husband. By some miracle, Bulma was able to inject Vegeta with the testosterone, and everyone quickly backed off, most with small injuries…and Piccolo with several scratch marks on his face.

After an eventful day, all of the guests left tired and still in shock. Bulma was left to clean up as Vegeta was left to himself to get himself sorted out. By 11pm, there had been no sign of any change in Vegeta, so Bulma wearily and worriedly made her way up to bed. Vegeta sat down in front of the television to watch his favorite soaps, but when he turned it on, he found the channel was on a wrestling channel. As he tried to change the channel, the remote stop working. "Blasted thing!! Grrrr, why does everything that woman touches never work?!" To lazy to get up, Vegeta just sat there and watched the chaotic scenes unfold, that is World Wrestling Federation…

The next morning, Bulma and Trunks wearily made their way downstairs to breakfast, only to find Vegeta still sitting on the couch starring at the television. "Um, Vegeta Dear, would you like some..uh..breakfast?" Asked a nervous Bulma. "Ugh!" Was all that came from the Saiyan Prince. He heaved himself off of the couch., scattering empty beer cans everywhere as he did. "Vegeta!! You've been drinking?!" Screeched Bulma. "Cool!! Dad's got a beer belly!" Trunks proclaimed gleefully, pointing to his father's stomach and prodding it. Vegeta looked down, patted his newly found blubber poking out of his T-shirt and let out an awe-inspiring belch. He then reached down and picked up an empty beer can, held it in his palm then head butted it, squishing it into a small, circular disc. "Cool!!" Yelled Trunks and picked up a can of beer and attempted to do the same as his father. Only unbeknown to him, the cans had to be empty, so with him putting his force behind such a full can, he knocked himself out cold! "He he, that's ma' boy!" Grunted Vegeta as he scratched his butt and picked his ear. Bulma sighed and walked away slowly,  "Oh well, it's an improvement..I guess?"

A/N: Well, that's all folks!! I hope that you enjoyed it, thanks for all the help and response that I got...and who knows…I may even do another one…


End file.
